Heaven on Earth
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kepada siapa hati Sakura sebenarnya telah terpaut? Dan sebuah penolakan membuatnya sadar siapa yang selalu ada di sampingnya. /Tapi saat Tuhan berkata satu yang pasti, takkan ada janji yang tak bisa ditepati.../ NaruSaku. High-Scool Fic. Warning inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.

Genre : Romance/ Poetry/ Friendship

Pair : Should i mention it again? It's NaruSaku ^^

Warning : High School fic with a very, very simple idea/plot. Title has no relation with the story? Oh, God! =w=a

This fic is dedicated to** Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**.

Anyway, still, I hope you all enjoy this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>HEAVEN ON EARTH<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S****urg****a**** p****un terhempas ke bumi**

**Sosoknya menanggalkan sayap dan pergi**

**dengan kedua kaki mungilnya yang tertarik gravitasi**

**melangkah dalam diam mencari sang belahan hati**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku… aku menyukaimu!" ungkap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ di suatu siang.

Sekolah sudah bubar dan dengan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya, gadis berambut _pink_ itu pun memutuskan untuk memanggil orang yang sudah lama ditaksirnya ke taman belakang sekolah. Tempat yang rindang dengan pepohonan dan sepi—tempat yang memang sering digunakan pemuda-pemudi Konoha _Senior High School_ untuk saling menyatakan perasaan.

Tak terkecuali dengan Haruno Sakura yang merasa bahwa tempat ini memang tempat yang cocok. Lepas dari fakta bahwa ia harus susah payah ke tempat ini—mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri—untuk menghindari terjangan_ fangirls_ dari orang yang tengah 'ditembaknya', juga dari orang yang selalu mengejarnya.

Keberuntungan pertama adalah bahwa Sakura berhasil menghindari semua orang yang paling ingin dihindarinya. Dan keberuntungan kedua—siapa sangka—pujaannya yang merupakan pemuda yang dingin itu mau meladeninya dengan datang sebagaimana harapan yang tertulis di surat kecil berisi tulisan tangan Sakura.

Tapi setelah kedua keberuntungan tersebut, apakah Sakura masih mengharapkan keberuntungan ketiga?

"Maaf," jawab Sasuke tenang, "aku tidak pernah melihatmu lebih selain sebagai sahabat."

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, serta seorang lagi—Uzumaki Naruto—adalah ketiga sahabat yang tersohor di Konoha _Senior High School_. Ketiganya selalu bersama semenjak mereka menginjak bangku _Junior High School_. Dimulai dari suatu keributan dan diakhiri dengan jabat tangan. Tipikal anak-anak remaja seusia mereka.

Namun, sejak awal, hubungan persahabatan mereka tidak bisa dibilang murni karena perasaan lain yang mengendap dalam diri dua di antara mereka; Sakura menyukai Sasuke dan Naruto menyukai Sakura. Hubungan yang pelik dan sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Bahkan semakin hari, Sakura semakin meragukan perasaannya sendiri pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Benarkah ia masih menyukai Sasuke?

Dan untuk menjawab keraguan itu, Sakura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Hasilnya… entahlah! Ekspresi apa yang harus Sakura pasang sekarang? Menangis? Atau tertawa?

Berusaha tampak se-natural mungkin, Sakura pun memilih untuk tertawa.

"Hehe. Sudah kuduga."

"Hn."

"Kau lebih menyukai Naruto daripada aku, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan memasang ekspresi tidak enak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda," jawab Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya sesaat. Senyum belum hilang dari wajahnya. Kemudian, ia pun memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menghela napas panjang. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat rok lipit berwarna biru sepanjang lutut yang merupakan seragam sekolahnya. Dengan tatapan yang kini mengarah ke kaki yang beralaskan tanah kecoklatan, Sakura kemudian membuka mulutnya kembali. "Maaf sudah memanggilmu ke sini dan… terima kasih mau repot-repot datang."

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa pun. Bahkan, tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Sakura segera berlari dari situ. Bukan Sakura bermaksud sombong atau tidak sopan—memanggil Sasuke ke tempat ini dan kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tidak.

Sakura hanya tidak ingin…

Air mata yang sudah susah payah disimpannya itu mengalir di depan Sasuke.

Ah… walaupun dipenuhi ketidakpastian, ternyata penolakan itu tetap membawa kesedihan di dalam prosesnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia… diakah yang dinanti?**

**Dirinya yang bersinar bak mentari**

**terlalu silau membuatnya ingin berlari**

**Berpaling dan tak kembali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mentari senja. Ayunan. Taman bermain yang kosong.

Di tempat inilah Sakura meratapi nasibnya.

Berlebihan! Ditolak Sasuke tidak akan membuat perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut. Tidak pula akan membuatnya mati. Sakit di dadanya memang masih ia rasakan tapi itu lebih karena ia bingung.

Bagaimana besok ia harus bersikap di depan Sasuke?

Sakura mengacak rambutnya setengah frustrasi. Dan setelah itu, ia kembali menghela napas.

Mata _emerald_-nya kemudian menari liar, memandangi bayangan tubuhnya sendiri yang terlihat memanjang akibat terpaan mentari senja. Perlahan, ia kemudian menggerakkan kakinya, membuat ayunan yang tengah dinaikinya bergerak maju dan mundur. Kepalanya masih tertunduk, saat mendadak, matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam.

Kepala bermahkotakan helaian rambut berwarna _pink_ itu spontan menengadah—berusaha mencari tahu, siapa sosok yang berniat menganggunya di kala sore itu. Bukan berita baru bahwa banyak kejadian kriminal mengerikan yang terjadi di saat menjelang malam. Tapi Sakura juga bukan perempuan lemah. Ia siap menghajar siapa pun orang jahat yang bermaksud mencari gara-gara dengannya.

Tapi, sosok di hadapannya sama sekali bukan orang jahat. Apalagi kriminal.

"Sakura-_chan_…."

"Na-Naruto…?" Nada suara Sakura terdengar ragu. Bukan karena ia menyangsikan bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah benar Naruto, bukan alien ataupun makhluk jejadian yang sedang menyamar. Sama sekali bukan karena alasan konyol itu perkataan Sakura menjadi terpatah-patah. Nyatanya, ia menjadi tergagap karena… karena… sosok di hadapannya terlihat sangat, sangat berkilauan.

_Sial!_ umpat batin Sakura. _Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? _Damnit_! Naruto terlihat berkilau karena refleksi mentari senja, 'kan?_

"Aku sudah dengar dari _Teme_," ujar Naruto sambil melangkah ke ayunan di sebelah Sakura. Dan dasar Naruto, sampai kapan pun ia tetap suka mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan. Diinjaknya tempat duduk di ayunan tersebut dan digerakkanya perlahan dalam posisi berdiri—posisi yang juga tidak searah dengan Sakura.

"Siapa yang menyangka kalau Sasuke juga gemar bergosip?" jawab Sakura sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke rantai ayunan. "Dia benar-benar menyukaimu ternyata."

"Jangan bercanda! Si _Teme_ itu kan lagi berusaha pendekatan dengan…." Ucapan Naruto terhenti tatkala disadarinya bahwa Sakura baru saja patah hati karena Sasuke. Konyol namanya kalau ia membuat gadis itu semakin _down_ dengan menyebutkan siapa yang sebenarnya tengah dikejar oleh pemuda Uchiha yang angkuh tersebut.

Sakura sendiri tampak tidak terlalu memusatkan perhatian pada apa yang baru diucapkan Naruto. Gadis itu masih bergeming, seolah dukanya belum juga hilang. Sakura belum tahu—ia belum sadar bahwa luka yang ditorehkan Sasuke hanyalah luka kecil yang akan segera hilang.

Bahkan Sakura tidak perlu sampai mencari ke ujung belahan dunia yang lain untuk menemukan alasannya.

"Kalaupun dia menyukaiku, aku tetap akan lebih memilih Sakura-_chan_. Aku kan normal!" imbuh Naruto kemudian dengan tawa canggung yang mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Ah! Tidak! Terlepas dari normal tidak normal, orang yang kusukai, ya, hanya Sakura-_chan_ seorang! Dan ini sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, '_ttebayo_!"

Mata Sakura kini membulat. Meskipun sebelumnya ia tidak berencana memusatkan atensi pada apa pun yang diucapkan Naruto, tapi ternyata ucapan terakhir pemuda itu sanggup mencuri perhatiannya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tampak menikmati gerakan ayunannya dalam kondisi mata yang terpejam.

Sakura menggeleng perlahan sebelum tatapannya kembali mengarah ke tanah, tangannya menggenggam erat kedua rantai ayunan yang berada di masing-masing sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar. Kencang. Seakan ada seseorang yang tengah menabuh drum sekuat tenaga, membuat organ dalamnya ikut berdetak dan sekujur tubuhnya merinding karena sensasi aneh yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

_Deg!_

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kini mata bertemu mata. Dan Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi keseriusan dalam sorot mata yang hanya terpantul dirinya tersebut.

Selalu seperti itu.

Tidak pernah berubah semenjak mereka masih duduk di bangku _Junior High School_.

Dalam _sapphire_ itu, hanya terpantul sang pemilik _emerald_.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Sasuke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kala getaran udara menembus nurani**

**dan tatapan silih berganti**

**Sudah tidak akan ada lagi air mata yang membanjiri pipi**

**Penantian panjang pun akan mencapai akhir destinasi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gugup. Tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Tangan Sakura yang berusaha menyisipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya terasa bergetar. Entah sejak kapan, kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Bahkan kini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau… bicara apa?"

"Aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_! Seandainya aku diberi kesempatan…."

"Naruto! Hentikan!" bentak Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto. "Kau… kau mau mengambil kesempatan di saat aku sedang sedih karena ditolak Sasuke, eh? Apa kau tidak tahu, kalau kau seperti itu, aku bisa saja menjadikanmu pelarian!"

"Ah…." Naruto menggaruk sedikit bagian belakang kepalanya. Cengiran rubahnya kini terpampang jelas dan membuat jantung Sakura kembali tidak mau diajak bekerja sama. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_. Lagipula, aku ini terlalu berbeda dari _Teme_ sampai-sampai bisa kaujadikan pelarian."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri…," lirih Sakura dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit. "Aku…."

"Kalaupun aku dijadikan pelarian, aku tidak keberatan. Toh aku akan tetap berjuang agar Sakura-_chan_ melihatku sebagai aku! Sakura-_chan_ bukannya tidak tahu kalau aku keras kepala, 'kan?"

Sakura membesarkan matanya begitu kalimat akhir Naruto merasuki gendang telinganya. Benar, Naruto sudah mengejarnya selama tiga—nyaris empat—tahun ini dan tidak sedikit pun terlintas tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu akan segera menyerah. Menghadapi semua kebrutalan serta penolakan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura, Naruto hanya akan tertawa dan kemudian bangkit kembali. Naruto _benar-benar_ berusaha demi Sakura.

Kehangatan seketika itu menyebar dalam diri Sakura. Bayang-bayang kesedihan itu perlahan terkikis oleh kehangatan surya yang tidak pernah padam.

Sadarkah Sakura kalau pemuda ini selalu bisa membangkitkan semangatnya di kala ia sedang terpuruk?

Sadarkah Sakura kalau pemuda ini selalu menanti jawaban tanpa pernah menggunakan paksaan?

Sadarkah Sakura kalau ia selalu merasa nyaman, tiap kali pemuda ini berada di sisinya?

Dan… sadarkah Sakura kalau sebenarnya hatinya sudah mulai tertarik ke kutub yang berbeda?

"Kau… gombal!" ucap Sakura ketus. Tidak ada bedanya dengan yang biasa. Tapi, seulas senyum lembut kemudian menyertai ucapannya.

"Eh? Aku serius, lho, Sakura-_chan_? Masa kau tidak percaya, sih?"

"_Baka_! Bukan itu maksudku!" sanggah Sakura sambil meloncat turun dari ayunan. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil tas selempang yang semula ia letakkan di pinggir ayunan dan kemudian menepuk-nepuknya agar debu tanah berjatuhan. Diselempangkannya tas tersebut dan kemudian ditengadahkannya kepalanya, menyaksikan matahari yang semakin menghilang di peraduan, menyisakan berkas-berkas merah keunguan di langit. Sungguh, mahakarya yang sulit dicari tandingannya.

Naruto memasang wajah bingung yang membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Bukan aku yang harus memberimu kesempatan, Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, "tapi kau yang harus memberiku sedikit waktu…."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan. Sungguh, ia ingin memastikan apa indra pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. Tapi tidak, ia yakin pada apa yang ia dengar. Seratus persen.

Gadis itu… mau membuka diri padanya!

"Sedikit… kyaaa!"

"Tentu saja!" seru Naruto yang kini tengah mengangkat Sakura dalam gendongannya sambil menengadah ke atas, memandang ke arah mata Sakura yang kini posisinya lebih tinggi satu kepala. "Mau sedikit ataupun banyak, mau sebentar ataupun lama, aku akan menunggumu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku ini sudah terbiasa menunggu, lho?"

Sakura termenung sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum manis menghias wajahnya. "_Baka_," gumamnya perlahan sambil memeluk kepala Naruto, mengecup puncak kepalanya, menghirup aroma matahari yang maskulin dari sosok pemuda itu. "_Arigatou na_…."

Mendengar itu, Naruto yang awalnya juga tengah dimabukkan oleh wangi tubuh Sakura menjadi sedikit tersentak. Tapi kekagetannya tidak lama dan ia pun memutuskan untuk menurunkan Sakura agar gadis itu kembali berpijak dengan kedua kakinya. Kemudian, dengan cepat, pemuda itu pun meraih pipi Sakura dengan bibirnya. Singkat, tapi cukup membuat Sakura mematung sembari memegangi pipinya yang baru saja menerima kecupan manis dari pemuda berambut kuning keemasan di hadapannya.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Merasa dikerjai oleh Naruto, wajah Sakura semakin merona sebelum teriakan yang tidak asing berkumandang di sore kala itu.

"Beraninya…," gerutu Sakura dengan tangan yang mulai bergetar dalam amarah. Jari-jarinya mulai mengepal. "BERANINYA KAU MENGAMBIL KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN, NARUTO _NO_ _BAKA_! _SHANAAROOOOO_!"

Dan berakhirlah kekacauan hari itu dengan benjolan-benjolan di atas kepala Naruto—buah tenaga Sakura yang tidak main-main. Namun, meskipun hari ini akan segera berakhir, hari baru akan segera datang. Waktu terus berganti, bukan?

Dan bagaimanapun, perjalanan kisah mereka barulah suatu awal mula.

Akhir yang diimpikan masih terlalu jauh untuk dapat digenggam.

Selama langit dan bumi masih berdampingan… ya… selama itu pula tangan mereka akan terus bertautan.

Menyongsong masa depan dalam angan-angan.

Bersama…

Berdua….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi saat Tuhan berkata satu yang pasti**

**takkan ada janji yang tak bisa ditepati**

**Mungkin semua hanyalah awal yang bermula dari imajinasi**

**Tapi akhir cerita adalah kekekalan yang abadi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Heah! Akhirnya nulis NaruSaku lagi. Salahkan mbak <strong>Masahiro<strong> '**Night' Seiran** yang maksa-maksa saya (?). Tapi, tapi.. saya juga mohon maaf kalau fanfict ini kurang memuaskan. Tolong jangan bacok saya, Night-Senpai ;A;  
>Jujur, saya sendiri lagi kehabisan stok ide buat pair ini. Jadi dengan ide seadanya yang pasaran, saya nekat publish fic ini demi memenuhi sebuah janji *sok puitis*<p>

Well, terlepas dari segala ketidaksempurnaan, review kalian akan selalu saya tunggu, lho?

So, review, please?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
